


In Less Than a Second

by ShunSakka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Despair, Destruction, F/M, things went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunSakka/pseuds/ShunSakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the saviors of Paris during the worst times. An unbeatable team, always fighting together since ever, where there's one, there's the other.</p><p>But one single mistake was all it took for things to fall apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Less Than a Second

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Fandom!  
> I've just begun (and finished) watching Miraculous Ladybug this week and I absolutely loved it more than I expected (aka I got a bit addicted to it LOL), so I decided to write something short about it... I got the inspiration from fanarts and so I've been finding on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_Blood._  
  
Even though their clothes don’t allow them to feel pain, that doesn’t mean they are invincible… In fact, there’s another type of pain that no super suit in the entire World can even attenuate…  
  
“ _L-Ladybug?..._ ”  
  
Chat Noir’s voice was barely audible. His throat suddenly became tight in a knot and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
  
The akumatized villain this time was too strong, probably the strongest they have ever faced… And only one wrong move was all it took to end up in disaster. It took less than a second for the sword of the evil one to pierce through Ladybug’s chest. An unfortunate move, that ended up in the most tragic manner.  
  
The chaos was installed. A lot of buildings, cars and other infrastructures were destroyed. People were screaming and running in terror. Electricity in some parts of the city was shut down and the only lights present in the dark night were the ones from the flames of destruction.

Chat had no option but to run away. To save his love, to save their Miraculouses, to save himself. For his last effort and piece of sanity he managed to control himself. His body moved faster than his mind. He used his stick to attack the villain in order to gain some time to catch the fallen Ladybug and run away.  
  
Her blood got over him and his mind froze, however his legs kept moving as faster as possible. Jumping over the rooftops from the buildings of Paris, as he desperately tried to run away from the battle for the first time ever…  
  
_This wasn’t happening… This couldn’t be happening…_  
  
After a while, Chat Noir finally found a place that seemed safe from the akumatized villain and even the Press helicopters. He gently laid Ladybug on the floor and grabbed her by her head slowly, as blood kept running from the opened wound on her chest.  
  
“ _M-my lady…_ ,” he whimpered out, as tears began forming in his eyes and blurring his vision, “ _it was my fault, I should have seen that, I should have been faster…_ ”  
  
He kept whispering to himself, thoughts becoming more and more incoherent as a part of him kept telling that that wasn’t real. The body rested on his arms, lifeless, getting colder and colder, while blood kept flooding the floor beneath them. His knees were now covered in red… And his one and only love…  
  
_Gone._  
  
He froze in fear. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk, too paralyzed in terror, only tears kept falling. The pain in his chest has just become unbearable. One of the red ribbons from the dead girl fell down as he held onto her finally crying out loud as reality hit him harshly and bleakly. 

What he didn’t noticed during his desperate cry, was the fact that an evil akuma was flying in their directions. The emotions he felt were easily overtaken him, meaning he was the perfect target.  
  
Without any notice, the little akuma took over Chat Noir’s bell at his neck.  
  
He suddenly felt totally different. He looked up in a quick move as the pupils of his watering eyes suddenly dilated. He rapidly understood what was happening. He took one of his hands to his head, screaming, mentally trying to fight against being akumatized. Unsuccessfully, the black of his clothes were being transformed into a clear silvery white from head to toe. His movements ceased, as a voice swiftly took over his head:  
  
“ _Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. Now that Ladybug is gone and Chat Noir is under my control, your job is to give me both of their Miraculouses and this power will be yours._ ”  
  
The now Chat Blanc said nothing. The previous profound sorrow was being taken over by fierce rage. Although, he kept himself calm on the outside.  
  
“Thank you, Hawkmoth…,” he said at last.  
  
He took Ladybug in his arms once again and slowly raised himself from the floor.  
  
Blood which doesn’t belong to him was completely covering his body and legs, still flowing down from the dead corpse, contrasting with the bright white of his clothes… His eyes were shining the same color as pure gold, instead of an emerald green... And, inexplicably...  
  
He was _smiling_.  
  
“Thanks to you, I now have enough rage to take over the World… _And hunt you down._ ”


End file.
